Kembali ke Asal
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya menyadari apa akibat dari semua perbuatannya. Dan bahwa karma pasti akan menghukumnya. Bagaimanapun juga takdir telah memilihnya. Akhirnya semuanya akan kembali ke asal. Warning: dark.
1. Ashes to Ashes

**Ashes to Ashes**

Halo, saya kembali. Ini ada sebuah fanfiction baru, dibagi dua. Judul pertama adalah „Ashes to Ashes" dan yang kedua akan menjadi „Dust to Dust". Disini akan jelas kelihatan bahwa ini bukan SasuSaku. Biar kalian sendiri yang nebak pairing apa yang ada disini.^^

Mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit kelihatan aneh. Ya karena saya juga menulis disini langsung ke intinya. Bagi yang bertanya-tanya, semuanya akan terjawab di bagian kedua yang akan menjadi bagian terakhir.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan, nanti saya akan memperbaikinya. Dan bagi para pembaca „Captured In His Eyes" chapter baru akan datang segera. Saya telah memutuskan mau mengupdate satu chapter setiap dua minggu sekali. Kalau ada waktu lebih saya akan tambah. Dan chapter pertama „Typhoon Mawar juga akan segera saya tulis. Ide ceritanya sudah lengkap. Silahkan kalian jawab poll yang ada di profil saya. Maunya kalian rating cerita itu apa? XD

Oke deh, silahkan baca.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan saya XD. Tapi saya miliki kedua tokoh Kichiro dan Akira.

Warning: Spoiler chapter 400 dan 462.

Pairing: kalian nebak sendiri ya..?

* * *

"Lari!!!!" sebuah ledakan, dan akademi ninja Konoha hancur berantakan. Api menjalar dimana-mana. Para shinobi berlari, bertarung, menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Asap terlihat dari rumah-rumah para penduduk yang terbakar habis harta dan tempat tinggalnya mereka. Banyak yang terluka dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Sakura tolong orang ini!" seorang suster menyeret seorang shinobi yang lengan kirinya terluka berat. Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengaktifkan cakra penyembuhnya di atas lengan orang itu.

"Sakura disini!" seorang suster yang lainnya memanggilnya dan Sakura pun kembali berlari. Rumah sakit dipenuhi orang-orang yang sekarat.

Setelah menyembuhkan seseorang yang nyaris tewas karena kehilangan darah, Sakura ambruk dan terjatuh di atas lantai. Shizune yang kebetulan ada di dekat, mengangkat lalu menyeretnya ke sebuah pojok. Ia memberikan Sakura pil Hyorogan.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shizune terlihat cemas,"Sakura kamu harus hati-hati. Kalau terlalu banyak menghabiskan cakra kamu bisa mati."

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala sebagai pertanda kalau ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Rumah sakit sudah terlalu keras beraroma kematian.

"Dimana guru..?"

Shizune menunduk sedikit, lalu melihat keluar jendela. Di luar terlihat jinchuuriki berekor enam. Tidak jauh darinya ada yang berekor tiga dengan yang tujuh. Sakura tahu di bagian lain dari Konoha ada setidaknya tiga jinchuuriki lainnya, dan kalau Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, dan juga Tsunade, sedang bertarung melawan para monster itu.

"Hati-hati ya Sakura…? Jangan sampai kamu terlalu memaksakan dirimu," setelah berkata begitu, Shizune bangun dan kembali dalam menyembuhkan para shinobi yang terluka.

Sakura masih duduk di pojok, melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ia baru berumur 27 tahun, tapi ia sudah menyaksikan desa Konoha diserang dan dihancurkan tiga kali. Pertama oleh Orochimaru, kedua oleh Pain, dan yang ketiga kalinya oleh…

Ia menunduk. Memikirkan keadaanya. Memikirkan keadaan mereka semua dan apa yang ia inginkan. Sakura kembali melihat keluar jendela dan melihat anak-anak Konoha dibawa ke tempat yang aman. Ia menghembuskan napas tanda syukur. Setidaknya Kichiro akan selamat… tapi tidak lama lagi jika para monster itu menghacurkan seluruh desa…

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan saat air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Ini harus dihentikan, pikirnya. Aku sudah capek, sudah lelah dihancurkan hidupku oleh Sasuke. Aku harus menghentikannya…

Dan setelah menghapus air matanya ia tidak kelihatan lagi di ruangan medis itu. Hanya jendela yang terbuka dengan korden yang bergerak dimainkan angin menandakan kemana ia pergi.

Shizune yang tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah firasat buruk, berbalik, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah tidak ada dimanapun…

"Tidak!" Shizune menjerit.

_'__Gadis bodoh!', _pikirnya dan ia langsung menyuruh seorang suster memanggil seorang anbu. _'Kalau kamu tidak ada, siapa yang Kichiro punya?!'_

---

Sasuke berdiri di atas dinding pinggir desa Konoha, menyaksikan apa yang diimpikannya selama ini. Setelah Madara menang menghancurkan hampir semua desa ninja, ia mendapatkan izin untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Dengan bantuan para Jinchuuriki yang ada di bawah pengaruh Mangekyo Sharingan-nya, semua berjalan mulus. Walaupun Mangekyo Sharingannya tidak akan tahan lama ia bisa melihat Konoha menuju akhir. Tinggal membunuh Danzou dan para sesepu dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu ia bisa merasakan tenang…

"SASUKE!!!"

---

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu Ino berbalik ke arah pinggir desa. Ia hampir yakin mendengar teriakan Sakura di luar sana.

"Sakura…?"

"Ino ngapain kamu!? Kita harus membawa semua orang terluka ke rumah sakit!"

Ino berbalik lalu berlari. „H-hai!"

---

Sasuke berhasil melompat sebelum ia dihantam tinju Shannaro-nya Sakura. Mereka sekarang sedang berhadapan satu-satu di atas dinding pinggir desa mereka.

„Lama tidak ketemu Sakura," mata Sharingan milik Sasuke menyala dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Wajahnya sekarang hampir sama tidak emosinya seperti Itachi, tetapi walaupun Itachi tidak memperlihatkan emosi, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang mati.

„Sasuke!" Sakura terlihat sangat sedih, tetapi juga geram.

„Mau apa kamu Sakura? Aku sedang sibuk. Mau membawaku kembali ke desa? Aku sudah kembali…" Sasuke berpaling melihat Naruto bertarung dengan Jinchuuriki berekor tujuh.

„Hentikan semua ini Sasuke," Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

„Tidak," jawab Sasuke tanpa emosi.

„Sudah terlalu banyak kematian yang merenggut nyawa, sudah terlalu banyak rasa sakit. Sasuke, hentikan semua balas dendam ini," Sakura melangkah maju.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. „Kalian semua… harus bayar apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Itachi…" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya sedingin es.

„Aku tidak mengerti kamu Sasuke!!" Sakura berteriak, air matanya berjatuhan. „Kamu membunuh Itachi, tetapi kenapa kamu malah sekarang ingin membunuh kami?!"

Sasuke berpaling ke arah Sakura dan berbisik,"Ya Sakura… kamu tidak pernah dan tidak akan bisa mengerti aku… itulah kenapa aku tidak membiarkan kamu ikut waktu itu. Tapi yang jelas kamu tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti neraka yang aku lewati, atau sedikitpun neraka yang kakakku pernah lewati-"

„Kamu salah!" Sakura mengangkat tinjunya sambil nangis. „Aku tahu benar gimana perasaan kehilangan orang yang sangat kamu sayangi melebihi dirimu sendiri! Aku tahu gimana rasanya kehilangan Itachi selamanya!

Sasuke terdiam, dan untuk sesaat ia terlihat kaget. Ia berdiri menyaksikan Sakura berlari ke arahnya dengan chakra penuh.

„Pembunuh!!!" Sakura menyerangnya berlinang air mata. „Aku benci padamu!"

---

„Anak-anak, kalian tunggulah di dalam sampai keadaannya membaik."

„Sensei! Izinkan saya bertarung! Saya bisa bertarung! Izinkan saya Sensei, saya mohon!"

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kichiro kamu tunggu disini bersama Akira ya?"

„Tenang saja Kichiro!" seorang bocah berambut pirang dan bermata cerah nyengir. „Ayahku akan melindungi desa ini seperti dulu. Dan ibu kita akan menjaga para penduduk."

Kichiro langsung duduk dan menghantam lantai dengan frustasi. Lantainya bergetar sedikit. Anak-anak yang lainnya menjauhi Kichiro. Mereka tahu kalau ia marah, mereka sebaiknya tidak mengganggunya.

Akira duduk di sampingnya menepuk punggung Kichiro. „Kita harus diam disini supaya orang tua kita tidak khawatir. Ibumu bisa mengamuk dan khawatir kalau tahu kamu malah mau ada di luar sana-"

Kichiro tiba-tiba berpaling ke arah pintu. Ia tidak berkedip.

„Kichiro..?" Akira mengikuti pandangannya. Sekarang ia juga merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Ia menggengam tangan Kichiro erat. „Kichiro...ada apa?"

„Ibuku…" kedua mata hitamnya Kichiro kosong. „Chakra ibuku tiba-tiba gak ada…"

Akira juga merasakannya. „Tidak mungkin bibi…"

Dari luar sayup-sayup terdengar suara perang. Tetapi Kichiro tidak menghiraukan suara itu.

„Ibuku… sudah mati…" air matanya Kichiro mengalir. Dan saat itulah ia bisa mengerti untuk pertama kalinya, rasa sakit apa yang dulunya dilewati oleh ayahnya.

* * *

Sekian dulu. Chapter kedua akan jadi yang terakhir. Sekedar informasi, Kichiro dalam bahasa Jepang artinya anak yang beruntung dan Akira artinya cerah. Sudah bisa tebak siapa orang tua mereka? Kalau gak jawabannya ada di chapter kedua.

Review akan membuat saya makin bahagia, walaupun dilanda awal musim dingin T.T

Sampai minggu depan, ^_^ dadahh.


	2. Dust to Dust

**Dust to Dust**

(Mengendap-endap kembali) Uhm… halo. Waduh maaf gak hadir lebih dari... dari 4 bulan!! Sudah menjanjikan satu chapter setiap dua minggu, eh malah saya nggak nongol disini. . Itu karena saya tiba-tiba dapat pekerjaan sambilan. Kerja di pabrik sosis. Belum lagi mendaftar ke universitas. Terus ada natal dan tahun baru. Dan laptop saya terkena virus rootkit…. T~T waktu perbaikan, dua minggu. Kalian hati-hati ya? Sebaiknya punya antivirus premium, soalnya kalau sampai terkena virus rootkit komputernya tanpa diperbaiki bisa dibuang ke tong sampah. Saya sampai diceramahi sama orang yang sudah memperbaiki laptop saya… Lalu ada ujian masuk (lulus :D) lalu pindah ke kota lain dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. T~T

Ya sudah, saya akan berusaha menetapkan janji saya. Satu chapter setiap dua minggu. Kalian senang, saya pun senang. ^^

Ini dia bab terakhir "Kembali ke Asal", silahkan dibaca.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya, hanya Kichiro dan Akira.

Spoiler: bab-bab selanjutnya setelah kematian Itachi.

Asap mengepul dari desa kecil yang sudah hancur die pinggir negeri Api. Awan berkumpul cepat dan Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir hutannya akan ikut terbakar karena hujan akan segera turun. Ia berbalik dan turun dari pohon yang memberi pemandangan yang indah dari atas. Hari ini tugasnya sudah selesai dan ia bisa cepat kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya…

Sasuke berjalan menembus hutan yang entah kenapa sangat tenang sekarang. Ia kembali memakai mantelnya yang usang tapi cukup besar untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh panjang sampai ke pinggul diikat jadi satu. Tubuhnya tidak memperlihatkan luka sedikitpun, hanya wajahnya memperlihatkan beberapa guratan di bawah matanya. Dan kedua matanya yang hitam memandang dunia luar dengan tatapan kosong.

Seekor elang mendarat di atas bahunya. Sasuke terdiam, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Dari Juugo ia telah belajar berbicara dengan para elang, sesuatu yang ternyata berguna sekali. Kehadiran seekor burung dimana saja bisa diibaratkan seorang mata-mata yang tidak akan pernah diketahui keberadaanya. Hal itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. "Jadi sudah dimulai ya…"

Elang itu terbang, lalu menghilang di atas pepohonan. Sasuke kembali berjalan tenang. Ia sudah menunggu hari ini lama sekali… pelan-pelan ia menyentuh bekas luka yang ada di pipinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, mencoba membawa para pengejarnya keluar dari hutan ini. _Flash back _dan beberapa memori dari masa kecilnya mengisi kepalanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kembali ke lembah kematian… dan terakhir kali ia kesana, ia dikejar sahabat sekaligus saingan terberatnya.

Setelah sampai, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah lembah itu. Di depannya sungai besar dari negeri Api mengalir tenang. Sasuke tidak punya keinginan pergi ke tempat lain lagi. Ia sudah memutuskan…

Dua menit lalu di belakangnya keluarlah dua orang dalam pakaian ANBU dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan walaupun ia melihat keduanya memakai topeng, ia tahu siapa mereka.

"Kalian menemukanku lebih cepat dari yang kukira," ujar Sasuke seperti awal sebuah obrolan di antara tiga orang yang sedang main petak umpet. Para pengejarnya tidak menjawab.

"Tidak perlu memakai topengnya. Aku tahu siapa kalian. Dan topeng hanya akan menghambat daya lihat kalian kalau ingin serius bertarung denganku. Lagipula… aku ingin melihat wajah keponakanku yang tidak pernah kulihat sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Sang ANBU yang berambut hitam mencengkeram topengnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Sasuke yang menangkisnya dengan sebuah kunai. Topeng itu pecah menjadi beberapa kepingan yang jatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Aku tidak punya seorang paman, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak punya keluarga sedikitpun. Berkat kamu." ANBU itu sekarang memperlihatkan kedua mata sharingan-nya yang berkobar dengan penuh kebencian.

"Berdasarkan fakta yang logis sebenarnya yang membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha adalah…"

PRANNNNG!!!!!!!!

ANBU itu sekarang ada tepat di depannya, mengacungkan sebuah pedang siap memenggal kepalanya Sasuke, tetapi ia menangkisnya dengan kunai yang dipegangnya.

"Kamu mirip denganku Kichiro… aku tahu juga kenapa kamu dapat sebutan 'Anak Beruntung dari Konoha'."

Kichiro mendesis lalu melompat ke belakang. ANBU di sampingnya melepaskan topengnya juga.

"Maaf Sasuke Uchiha, tapi kami mendapat perintah dari Hokage ketujuh untuk mengeksekusikanmu saat ini juga."

"Kakashi-sensei sangat pintar memilih kalian. Di samping kalian punya alasan yang kuat untuk membunuhku, kalian merupakan ANBU terkuat dari Konoha," Sasuke melepaskan jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke sungai.

Kichiro dan Akira memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin.

---

"_Ibu!!!!!!!!!" Kichiro melompat ke atas dinding desa Konoha. Pertarungannya di sekitarnya menjadi semakin sengit. Berkat sharingan miliknya, ia menemukan tubuh ibunya terbaring di atas dinding desa. Ia dikejar Akira dari belakang. Ia menemukan tubuh ibunya dan melihat seorang pria berjubah Akatsuki, memandang ke bawah dengan wajah shock. _

_Kichiro melihat pedang orang itu berlumuran darah dan hatinya dipenuhi amarah dan dendam. Ia melompat, menggengam kunainya dan menyerang orang itu sambil berteriak. Orang itu memandang ke atas, mata sharingan Mangekyou bertemu sharingan biasa. Lalu pipinya tergores melumuri jubah Akatsukinya dengan darah._

_---_

"Jawab pertanyaanku Sasuke Uchiha…" Kichiro memandang serius ke arah Sasuke dengan Sharingannya yang terus berkobar. "Benarkah kamu membunuh kedua orang tua kami…?"

Seekor elang terbang di atas mereka dan tiba-tiba tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun di sekitar mereka saat Sasuke menjawab.

"Ya…"

Sepuluh kunai terbang ke arah Sasuke dan ia melompat ke atas. Tetapi Kichiro sudah ada di atasnya siap meninju kepalanya sampai hancur. Sasuke menangkis tinju itu dan Kichiro jatuh ke bawah, membuat tanah di sekitar mereka retak dan hancur.

Saat Sasuke mendarat dari belakangnya sudah ada Akira dengan satu bayangan taju kagebunshin-nya.

"RASENGAN!!!"

Sebuah ledakan. Asap dimana-mana. Kichiro melompat ke samping Akira. "Apa kamu mendapatkannya?!"

"Belum…" Akira menunjuk ke atas patung Hokage pertama. Di atasnya berdirilah Sasuke.

Kichiro mendesis lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan Chidori yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kakashi-sensei mengajari kalian semua jurus aku dan Naruto ya…?" berbisik Sasuke sebelum berlari ke arah Kichiro dengan pedang yang juga dialiri dengan Chidori.

---

"_Lepaskan aku Kakashi-sensei!!! Biarkan aku membunuh orang itu!! Ibuuuuuuu!!!"_

"_Jangan Kichiro, kalau kamu terbunuh ibumu tidak akan memaafkan aku. Akira! Cepat kesini!_

_Akira berlari mengikuti Kakashi lalu melihat ayahnya melompat ke arah orang berjubah Akatsuki itu. Akira berhenti, ingin berlari ke arah ayahnya dan memperingatkannya akan bahaya, tetapi Kakashi mencengkeram lengennya Akira dan membawa kedua anak itu ke tempat yang aman. Dua hari kemudian, Akira mengetahui ayahnya meninggal dalam pertarungan melawan Sasuke dan Madara Uchiha. Madara mati, tetapi Sasuke Uchiha berhasil melarikan dirinya… Sejak itu kedua anak itu berlatih dan berlatih setiap harinya. Dan keduanya menjadi shinobi yang sangat kuat… mereka dijadikan anak angkatnya Kakashi, Hokage ketujuh dari Konoha. _

_---_

Odama rasengan milik Akira tidak mengenai Sasuke, malah mengenai dinding batu tebing di pinggir sungai. Bumi bergetar dan dinding itu runtuh sedikit.

Sekarang Kichiro dan Sasuke bertarung satu lawan satu, memakai Chidori dan jurus ilusi dengan sharingan. Saat keduanya tidak bisa menipu sang lawan mereka berhenti memakai jururs itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakai Mangekyou sharinganmu?!" teriak Kichiro.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya," jawab Sasuke saat menangkis jurus katon goukakyuu No Jutsu milik Kichiro.

"Kubuat kamu punya alasan!" Kichiro kembali mengeluarkan Chidori dari tangannya, kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kumpulan listrik itu semakin besar dan besar hingga menyerupai seekor naga. Sasuke cukup terkesima melihat itu.

"Kamu mirip aku tapi kamu juga mirip dengan ayahmu…" Sasuke berbisik.

---

"_Bohong… nggak mungkin…"_

"_Sakura-chan… tolong tenang dulu…"_

"_Bohong… sensei pasti bohong…"_

"_Maaf Sakura, tapi itulah cerita sebenarnya tentang Itachi…"_

_Kichiro mengendap-endap dari dapur saat mendengar ibunya menangis. Sakura melihatnya. _

"_Kichiro tolong ke kamar sebentar," Sakura mendorong Kichiro menjauh dari pintu dapur sambil menangis. Setelah melihat ibunya kembali ke dalam, Kichiro bersembunyi di belakang pintu, menyembunyikan chakranya juga, sebuah keahlian yang tidak Sakura ketahui dari anaknya yang berumur 5 tahun._

"_Sakura, kami juga kaget, tapi kami mendengar cerita itu dari Madara dan Kakashi-sensei menanyakan para penasehat Homura dan Koharu… Jika itu benar kita akhirnya tahu kenapa Sasuke ingin menghancurkan desa Konoha…"_

_Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. "Gak mungkin… Itachi… Itachi… kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya…"_

"_Sakura… kami mengatakan ini padamu karena ingin tahu siapa ayah Kichiro. Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi. Anak itu semakin hari semakin mengingatkan kita akan Sasuke dan Itachi."_

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus nangis. Sambil terisak-isak ia berkata, "Ayahnya adalah pembohong paling besar yang pernah aku temui. Seandainya ia masih hidup sudah kuinju kepalanya… kenapa dia sampai berbohong… kenapa dia berpura-pura…"_

_Naruto dan Kakashi saling menukar pandangan. Perkataan Sakura sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka ingin tahu. _

"_Maaf Sakura-chan…" Naruto memeluknya dan Sakura menumpahkan lebih banyak air mata lagi._

_Kichiro tidak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri di belakang pintu, memperhatikan ibunya yang masih menangis bahkan setelah Naruto dan Kakashi meninggalkannya atas permintaannya. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan duduk di samping ibunya yang kemudian memeluknya dengan erat dan mengatakan, "Buat siapa kamu kehilangan segalanya Itachi…?"_

---

Matahari terbenam. Malam membawa angin ya cukup dingin dari arah utara. Sungai masih mengalir tenang di lembah kematian.

Napas Sasuke mulai tersengal-sengal, begitu juga kedua lawannya. Mereka sekarang berdiri, saling berhadapan, menghentikan pertarungan mereka untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Kamu nggak bisa lolos Sasuke Uchiha," desis Kichiro.

"Ya… selama kalian masih hidup," Sasuke batuk.

Akira membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kichiro yang kemudian memandang Akira dengan serius dan terlihat seperti ingin protes, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Kichiro kembali menyerang Sasuke, matanya penuh dendam dan amarah…

---

"_Ehm Kichi…?"_

"_Jangan panggil aku Kichi."_

"_Oke. Ehm Kichiro?"Akira terus dengan panik melihat ke arah pintu._

"_Apa?" Kichiro sibuk mencari di dalam tumpukan kertas yang sudah berdebu._

"_Kamu yakin mau melakukan ini? Kalau sang Hokage tahu… ayah pernah bilang bibi Tsunade bisa jadi seram sekali. Kamu lihat sendiri 'kan waktu ayah bilang kita sebaiknya panggil dia nenek Tsunade… dia kuat sekali, walaupun sebentar lagi dia akan pensiun."_

"_Hm, kamu boleh kok pergi kalau mau."_

"_Yah gak mungkin dong! Kakashi-sensei selalu bilang pada kita, seorang ninja yang meninggalkan temanya-"_

"_Adalah ninja yang lebih rendah dari sampah, ya, ya" Kichiro melompat dan mengambil sebuah kardus dari lemari pojok atas. Ia membukanya dan debu berterbangan kemana-mana._

"_Kayaknya ada yang datang…" Akira mulai terdengar takut saat melihat keluar dari jendela pintu yang kotor. Ia memperhatikan dua shinobi yang asyik mengobrol tentang para ninja medis dari rumah sakit. _

"_Siapa yang kesini? Ruang ini penuh debu, siapa yang mau pergi kesini jam segini ke ruang simpanan laporan?" Kichiro mengambil kardus yang lain._

"_Benar juga sih…"_

_Kichiro terdiam saat membaca satu laporan. Inilah yang dicari-carinya. Dari luar terdengar beberapa suara. _

"_Kichiro..? Kamu menemukan file tentang ayahmu? Kasih lihat dong!" Akira berlari dan tidak sengaja menyengol sebuah kursi yang kemudian jatuh. Dari luar obrolan dua shinobi itu tiba-tiba terhenti._

"…_. Dasar idiot…" desis Kichiro marah saat mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat. _

"_Kamu tunggu disana, biar aku lihat," terdengar dari luar. _

_Dengan cepat Kichiro melakukan beberapa segel. Pintunya terbuka dan salah seorang dari kedua shinobi itu melihat sekeliling. Kichiro tidak berani bergerak. Ia berharap jurusnya berhasil. Lalu dengan pelan orang itu pergi dan menutup pintunya._

"_Gak ada yang aneh, mungkin cuma tikus."_

_Kichiro menghela napas. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Sudah aman Akira…" dan melihat seekor marmut bersembunyi di belakangnya. _

"…" _Kichiro mengangkat alis. "Itu jurus yang jadi senjata rahasia yang kamu ingin tunjukkan padaku?"_

_Marmut itu kembali berubah menjadi Akira. "Hehe iya. Gimana hebat nggak?"_

"_Bodoh."_

_Akira mendengus kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Kichiro kembali membaca kertas yang dipegangnya._

"_Eh ngomong-ngomong kenapa orang itu tidak melihat tempat ini berantakan? Dia nggak mungkin buta 'kan?"_

"_Aku tadi mencoba melakukan genjutsu."_

"_Wah hebat!!"_

"_Shhhhhh!" Kichiro menaruh jarinya di depan bibirnya._

"_Sori… hehe," Akira nyengir. Lalu ia memperhatikan foto di atas kertas itu. "Dia mirip denganmu."_

"_Itachi Uchiha…" Kichiro tanpa sadar menyentuh foto itu. _

_Akira membaca laporan itu, tertulis tentang pembantaian sebuah klan, organisasi bernama Akatsuki, beberapa kasus pembunuhan… lalu ia melihat sebuah laporan lain yang ada di samping kardus, mungkin terjatuh waktu Kichiro mengambil semua laporan keluar. Akira memungutnya. Seorang lagi yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam pula melihat ke arahnya. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha…?"_

---

Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Akira diselumuti cakra berwarna merah yang mulai membentuk dua ekor di belakangnya.

"Siluman rubah bereekor sembilan… jadi setelah Naruto meninggal, mereka menyegelnya di dalam tubuhmu…? Benar-benar sebuah kejutan…" Sasuke tersenyum pasrah. Mereka benar-benar serius ingin membunuhnya.

Cakranya Akira bertambah besar dan ia berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah Sasuke. Shinobi itu hanya sempat menghindar, tetapi lengannya terkena cakra itu dan ia menahan teriakan rasa sakitnya. Ia teringat akan Naruto yang pernah ia hampir bunuh di lembah ini seandainya ia tidak meminjami cakra siluman rubah bereekor sembilan.

Belum sempat Sasuke terbangun ia dihantam seseorang dari depan ke sisi jurang lembah. Suara seperti guntur terdengar di sekitarnya. Ia terkubur di dalam dinding jurang. Napas Sasuke tersengal-sengal. Semua tulangnya sudah patah. Ia memandang lubang goa di depannya yang bersinar kemerahan. Sebentar lagi matahari akan hilang sepenuhnya…

Sasuke melihat Akira berdiri di depannya. Cakra siluman rubah berekor sembilan menghilang. Sasuke sedikit heran. Lalu Akira meninggalkannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kichiro masuk ke dalam lubang jurang dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. Ia memenggam sebuah pedang.

Sasuke menatap keponakannya dan menunggu. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama mereka saling memandang. Tanpa sharingan.

Saat Kichiro yang pertama bicara, goa itu sudah diselimuti kegelapan. Malam sudah datang.

"Ada sebuah keinginan terakhir?"

Sasuke tertawa sedikit, tetapi tawanya berubah menjadi batuk karena pendarahan di dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kalau kamu memang berbaik hati ingin mengabulkan sebuah permohonan terakhir… Katakan padaku… bagaimana… bagaimana… hidup ibumu dulu?"

Kichiro terdiam sebentar, lalu ia berbisik, "Ibu walaupun selalu terlihat memiliki beban berat ia simpan di dalam hati, ia sebenarnya bahagia. Ia selalu bilang aku merupakan orang paling berharga baginya. Ibu membesarkanku dengan baik. Aku sangat bangga pada ibu. Tapi ibu tidak pernah bisa memaafkan ayahku yang membohonginya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Setidaknya Sakura pernah bahagia… tapi ia mati karena kesalahannya. Sasuke tahu ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Dan ia harus membayar atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia ingin semuanya kembali ke asal. Ia menginginkan karma.

"Kichiro…" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya melihat sebuah kilatan di depan matanya. Kedua lengan Kichiro terangkat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik…." Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Ia pernah dengar dulu dari seseorang, bahwa sebelum ajal menjemput, seseorang akan teringat akan semua kejadian yang memiliki makna besar di dalam hidupnya. Seperti rekaman film yang diputar cepat…

"_Nii-san! Lihat aku ya!"_

_---_

"_Kau dan aku adalah dua saudara yang unik Sasuke. Aku akan selalu jadi kakakmu walaupun kamu akan membenciku…"_

_---_

"_Kenapa Nii-san? Kenapa?!!!"_

_---_

"_Aku punya ambisi… kebangkitan klanku… dan membunuh seorang pria."_

_---_

"_Kenapa… kenapa aku malah jadi melindungimu… padahal aku sangat membencimu…"_

_---_

"_Sasuke… jangan termakan oleh dendam…"_

_---_

"_Bagiku… bersama dengan Sasuke rasanya seperti punya saudara."_

_---_

"_Kebencianku terhadapmu akan membuat mimpi menjadi kenyataan… kematianmu akan menjadi kenyataan…"_

_---_

"_Kau tidak tahu..? Itu semua adalah… untuk melindungimu."_

_---_

"_Tujuan kita yang selanjutnya adalah menghancurkan Konoha."_

_---_

"_Apa kamu tahu? Sakura sekarang punya anak dan dia mirip sekali dengan kamu, nggak tahu sih, bisa juga mirip Itachi haha- eh kamu mau kemana Sasuke?"_

_---_

"_Apa ini semua?! Kenapa kamu membunuhnya Madara?!!!"_

"_Gadis itu tahu semuanya tentang kita. Aku mendengarnya bagaimana ia berkata padamu tentang pembicaraannya yang terakhir dengan Itachi. Itachi telah memberitahunya rahasia akan jurus penyatuan para siluman. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi kita."_

"_Tapi tidak perlu sampai membunuhnya!!!"_

"_Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kamu juga mengacungkan pedangnya ke arahnya?"_

"_Saya hanya ingin melukainya!"_

"_Tidak mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha."_

"_Aku-!"_

"_Besok, kita akan berhadapan dengan sang Hokage keenam. Dan kita akan mengambil siluman berekor sembilan dari tubuhnya. Kamu mengerti Sasuke?"_

_---_

"_Naruto, seandainya tidak ada dunia shinobi, semuanya tidak akan sejauh ini…"_

"_Kamu masih tetap ingin balas dendam? Untuk apa? Demi siapa?"_

"_Aku harus membunuhmu."_

"_Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa."_

"_Ayo kita mengambil siluman yang terakhir Sasuke."_

"…_tidak…"_

"_Apa?! Ohh... Jadi selama ini… Sasuke, kamu adalah mata-mata yang bekerja untuk Konoha?"_

"_Kamu telah mempergunakan Itachi, kamu ingin menghancurkan semuanya, kamu telah mengkhianati klanku. Kamulah yang sebenarnya ingin aku bunuh selama ini."_

"_Jadi kamu telah menyeldiki semua jurus dan kelemahanku dan bekerja sama dengan sang Hokage?"_

"_Aku membantumu menyerang Konoha, itu untuk memberimu bukti palsu terakhir kalau aku ada di pihakmu. Tapi kamu sampai membunuh seorang sahabat di depan mataku…"_

"_Oh jadi itu menjadi alasan kamu mempercepat eksekusiku?"_

"_Aku dan Naruto akan menghentikanmu untuk selamanya."_

"_Aku akui aku sangat terkesan Sasuke… tapi jangan berpikir kalau hal itu akan mudah."_

"_Ayo Naruto…"_

"_Seperti dulu kan Sasuke? Hehe."_

"_Seperti dulu…"_

"_Kamu benar-benar menjadi seperti Itachi."_

_---_

"_Naruto!! Naruto bertahanlah!" Para ninja medis akan datang sebentar lagi!!"_

"_Sudahlah Sasuke… aku sudah tidak tertolong…"_

"_Madara sudah mati! Semuanya sudah selesai! Tidak ada perang lagi..! Kita bisa bersahabat dan… dan… hidup tenang… Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan. Aku masih harus menebus semua kesalahanku!"_

"_Makasih Sasuke… tapi kamu sudah melakukan begitu banyak buat kami…"_

"_Naruto..! Kenapa… kenapa kamu melindungiku tadi?"_

"_Dengan begitu kita impas…"_

_---_

"_Sasuke, kami semua sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang kamu lakukan. Berkat kamu dan Naruto kita bisa menghentikan Madara untuk selamanya."_

"…"

"_Sasuke? Kalau kamu mau kita akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan besar besok dan mengumumkan bahwa kamu selama ini sebenarnya tidak bersalah dan telah bekerja sebagai mata-mata kita. Konoha akan kembali menyambutmu dengan senang."_

"_Aku tidak mau… ini semua salahku. Kematian Itachi, Sakura, Naruto… semuanya salahku."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hokage. Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal. Aku ingin terus bekerja sebagai mata-matanya Konoha. Masih banyak pihak musuh dari sisa-sisa kelompok Akatsuki dan Orochimaru. Aku masih mengenal beberapa tempat dimana jurus-jurus rahasia Orochimaru diselidiki. Jika aku tetap bekerja sebagai mata-mata, Konoha akan lebih banyak mengetahui rahasia tentang mereka."_

"_Tapi namamu Sasuke! Kalau kamu tetap bekerja sebagai mata-mata maka semuanya akan tetap mengenalimu sebagai seorang pengkhianat dan seorang kriminal. Desa-desa yang lainnya akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai buronan kelas atas. Mereka akan mengejarmu sebagai seorang bekas anggota Akatsuki. Mereka akan membunuhmu. Aku harus terdiam dan merahasiakan semua kebenaran tentangmu!"_

"_Katakan pada semuanya, aku telah melarikan diri setelah Naruto membunuh Madara. Dan… ada sebuah permintaan lagi. Kalau nanti Konoha tidak bisa lagi menunda eksekusiku… aku ingin yang datang menghukumku adalah Kichiro Uchiha dan Akira Uzumaki. Aku ingin dieksekusi oleh mereka."_

"_Sasuke… aku tidak bisa-"_

"_Tolong Kakashi-sensei. Aku mohon. Ini permintaan terakhirku."_

"_Sasuke… kalau kamu sampai berlutut seperti itu. Aku sangat tidak setuju. Tapi apakah ini benar-benar keinginan terbesarmu? Mati sebagai seorang pengkhianat dan kriminal?"_

"_Ya…"_

_---_

Akira melihat ke arah lubang di dalam sisi jurang saat berdiri di pinggir lembah. Bulan bersinar terang, terpantul di atas permukaan aliran sungai. Seekor elang tiba-tiba memekik lalu terbang mengepakan sayapnya keluar dari rimbunan daun dari pohon yang berdiri di atas jurang. Sesaat kemudian Kichiro keluar dari mulut goa. Ia melihat Akira lalu mengangguk pelan. Pedangnya berlumuran darah.

---

"Terima kasih. Kalian telah berhasil dengan baik," sang Hokage mengangguk ke arah Kichiro dan Akira. "Sekarang kalian sebaiknya pergi ke rumah sakit. Kalian terlihat parah sekali."

"Aku mau makan ramen dulu! Kichiro kamu ikut?" Akira memijat bahunya.

"Tidak aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu lalu pulang."

"Ya sudah. Sampai besok ayah," Akira nyengir lalu menghilang di belakang pintu kantor Hokage ketujuh. Sekarang hanya tinggal Kichiro dan Kakashi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakana Kichiro?"

Kichiro memandang Kakashi. Ia menghela napas. "Sebenarnya hanya sebuah pertanyaan."

"Aku mendengar."

"Sasuke Uchiha… aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Apakah dia benar-benar seorang pengkhianat?"

"Kenapa kamu ragu sekarang Kichiro?" Kakashi menyangga punggungnya ke kursi. Ia tidak menatap kedua mata anak angkatnya.

"Sebelum aku mengeksekusinya… Ia sesaat mengingatkan aku akan ibu. Ia seperti sudah lama menginginkan kematiannya."

Kakashi menaruh topinya ke atas meja, seperti ingin terlihat sibuk, "Katakan padaku Kichiro. Apa kamu melihat desa yang dibakar oleh Sasuke sebelum kalian mengejarnya ke lembah kematian? Beritanya baru sampai sore ini."

"Ya, Sasuke Uchiha telah membakar sebuah desa kecil. Tanpa alasan. Desa itu hanyalah desa biasa."

"Apakah itu perbuatan yang terpuji?"

Kichiro menghela napas. Ia pasti cuma berkhayal tadi, bahwa mungkin Sasuke bukan seorang pengkhianat seperti yang dikatakan semua orang. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak Hokage."

"Kalau begitu kamu tidak perlu memikirkan soal Sasuke Uchiha lagi. Pergilah. Kamu bisa pulang sekarang."

Kichiro membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan kantor itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas laporan dari lacinya yang terkunci. Laporan terakhir dari Sasuke yang menjelaskan tentang sebuah desa di dekat lembah kematian yang menjadi tempat rahasia terakhir dimana jurus-jurus rahasia Orochimaru masih diselidiki.

---

"Yo Kichi." Akira menemukan Kichiro duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di atas sebuah bukit dekat dari Konoha. Tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

"Hey."

"Tumben kamu tidak marah aku panggil Kichi."

"Hm." Akira tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa itu?" Akira sekarang melihat dengan rasa penasaran foto yang dipandang Kichiro.

"Ibuku. Dan ayahku. Ibu tidak pernah mau cerita padaku bagaimana ia bisa punya foto bersama ayahku. Katanya itu adalah rahasia terbesarnya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah kalau keduanya melewatkan waktu bersama selama seminggu. Jauh dari Konoha. Hanya itu yang kutahu.

Foto itu memperlihatkan Itachi duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi matanya memperlihatkan sekeping rasa damai. Di sampingnya berlututlah Sakura. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas lututnya. Ia tersenyum. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Ia terlihat sangat muda.

"Akira?"

"Ya sobat?"

Kichiro menggenggam foto itu lebih erat, "Bagaimana sekarang? Kita sudah balas dendam. Kita masih hidup. Untuk sekarang semuanya damai. Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Akira yang jarang terlihat serius sekarang melihat ke arah matahari yang terbenam.

"Kita sekarang hidup demi diri kita sendiri. Melakukan apa yang kita anggap itu benar. Melindungi desa yang begitu dicintai oleh orang tua kami. Teruslah hidup."

Kichiro memasukkan foto itu ke dalam kantongnya. "Kamu benar," ujarnya tenang. Lalu sesaat kemudian, "Hari ini hari kematian ibumu… apa kamu tidak ingin pergi ke tempat peristirahatan?"

"Ya kalau setelah aku menyeretmu kembali ke desa," Akira nyengir.

Kichiro meninju bahu Akira dengan bercanda.

"Kita pergi mengunjungi kuburan kedua orang tua kita."

"Ide yang bagus."

Kichiro dan Akira kembali menunju desa Konoha. Sebelum sampai ke pintu gerbang, Akira bertanya, "Boleh aku tahu sebelum aku kehilangan keberanianku menanyakanmu, kenapa kamu membiarkan mayatnya Sasuke Uchiha hanyut di dalam sungai. Bukankah dulu kamu ingin membakarnya?"

Kichiro melihat dari atas seekor elang terbang menjauhi mereka. Elang itu menuju ke arah laut.

"Sungai itu menuju laut… aku punya perasaan ia ingin beristirahat disana. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa semarah itu lagi kepadanya. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa kehilangan perasaan kalau ia ingin istirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

Akira melihat Kichiro dengan heran, tetapi kemudian ia menepuk bahunya lalu masuk melalui pintu gerbang.

Kichiro terhenti lalu melihat ke belakang. Ia melihat elang itu sekarang terbang di sisi seekor burung gagak. Dan entah kenapa pandangan itu membuat Kichiro meneteskan sebuah air mata.

_Tamat_

* * *

Ya itulah akhir dari "Kembali ke Asal" semoga telah menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Oh yaaa satu bagian yang tidak saya tulis disini, adalah dimana Hinata sebagai ketua sebuah kelompok ANBU mengejar Sasuke, tetapi kemudian mereka terkena jebakan dari pihak musuh yang lain. Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkannya, tetapi ia datang terlambat. Hal ini juga membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau kematian ibunya Akira adalah salahnya.

Saya telah menggambar beberapa gambar dari fanfiction saya, kalau punya scanner saya akan upload di deviantart.

Saya mau tetapi janji saya DX. Satu bab setiap dua minggu.

Oke sekian dulu. Sejak ini liburan paskah saya punya sedikit waktu menulis bab selanjutnya dari "Captured In His Eyes". Sampai jumpa!


End file.
